Guardian Angel
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: (Faberry) Rachel was sent to Quinn as her guardian angel to help her overcome difficult obstacles. It won't be loves and laughs till someone catches the green- I mean, RED eyed monster.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was taking a stroll down the fluffy white sidewalk, taking in all her surroundings and breathing some fresh air. The brunette kept walking till she saw a mob of people who seems to be surrounding Michael Jackson. Rachel shook her head and muttered to herself "A celebrity will always be a celebrity no matter where you are"

She kept on walking till she finally came to a stop at her house, twisting the knob to go in "Dads, I'm-" Rachel stopped herself, this might be the 20th time she has done that, but who can blame her? She has lived with her parents for 15 years, who is used to the daily "Hello, baby girl"

Ever since the tragic incident that happened two years ago, she can never seem to get used to her new life style. Living alone, cooking for herself, watching over her family from above and seeing how broken they are; it's nerve wreaking. And most importantly: She can no longer live her dream that she's been preparing for ever since she was a little girl.

Rachel brushed off her thoughts and wiped her tears. The brunette walked into her empty, lifeless house and started to make her dinner.

"Rachel, could you help me with your food? I might burn it again" Rachel imitated her father's voice

"Sure daddy" She took off the plastic cover from the frozen meal and places it in the microwave

"Thanks baby girl"

"You're..we-we.." Rachel couldn't handle in anymore, she ran to the couch and poured out all the tears she's been holding in since two years ago.

Rachel does it every night; talk in her parents voice so she wouldn't feel so lonely, but it never worked, it only made it worse.

Since no one was around her, she cried and screamed as loud as she can. Feeling her throat start to weaken, her lungs struggling for air, and her eyes becoming sore from all the tears she's been shedding. Rachel ignored the microwave, sounding off that her food is ready, and just went straight to bed. Ready to begin another pointless day.

All night, Rachel had been tossing and turning trying to fight the urge to start crying again or fighting off her nightmares.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled "Daddy!"

Rachel fumbled out of her bed and ran downstairs to pour herself a glass of water. Her fathers always gave her glass of water when she's sad or thirsty. Thanks to her parents she has to question herself every time she drinks water.

She sat herself on one of the stools in the kitchen, she didn't want this. She never imagine having a life like this, Rachel thought it was supposed to be a better life. Why did people say that when someone dies they go to a "better place"? This place is even worse! None of your relatives or friends are here for you. If Rachel were to somehow come back to life, she would tell all the churches to go fuck themselves because heaven isn't what it's cracked up to be.

"Why did I do this?" Rachel whispered, she could hear the words echo through her ears.

The next morning, Rachel was awoken by the sound of the mailman at her door. Which was strange since she would never get mail unless it's coupons. She straighten out her back and fixed her hair, she was hesitant at first, but she got over it.

"How may I help you?" Rachel asked sternly

"Are you Rachel Berry?"

"Yes"

"This is for you" He handed her an envelope "Take care Miss Berry"

She closed the door and stared at the piece of paper that had the initials AAP. Rachel eagerly opened it as if it were a letter acceptance from NYADA, oh how she wishes it was from NYADA.

_"Dear Rachel Berry,_

_We're here to inform you that you have been selected to join the Angel for Angel Program (AAP). The AAP is a program that allows you to return to earth to help a child in need. You will be given your own set of wings and angel dust (we'll explain what that does later). If you wish to accept this offer then please contact us at 123-987-66340 to set up a meeting. Thank you._

_Signed, Luke Clark." _

Rachel couldn't believe what she had just read, she wasted no time getting on the phone and setting the meeting. Once they established everything on the phone, Rachel sat on her couch and sighed happily. Just think in a couple of days she's going back home to finally come face-to-face with her parents once again. Oh, and that she has to help a poor defenseless child while she's there. Rachel didn't seem that excited about that part, she has to spend her time with another stranger than see her parents.

After her excitement dialed down, she just realized what she has done. She just got offered up a program, that she's never heard of, and has to go back to earth with no explanation other than the meeting on Sunday. Only one conclusion popped into her head: That this whole thing is a big scam to take her money...wait, what money? She had no job, the food from the store is free. Everything is free in heaven. Besides, the program is free...what if this was a trap?

Why would it be a trap, traps are runned by villains and there were no villains here. The more she thought about the program the more confused she gets. In this difficult time this is where she needs her parents more than ever, actually, she always needs her parents. For now, all she did was count down the days to the interview.

Rachel stepped out for a bit to clear her mind, once again she walked the streets and headed to a pond she found a year ago. The pond has always been her best place to relax, think, or escape that lonely house of hers. She sat on the benches and watched the ducks paddle their way across the pond.

"Why so glum, chum?" A soft voice came from behind Rachel

"Hello Daisy" Giving her a weak smile

Daisy is a friend that Rachel made when she first got here. Daisy and Rachel have a lot in common: they both love to sing, both 17, and both shared the same death. Daisy has long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that Rachel adored. She can swim in those eyes for hours.

"Rachel..what's on your mind?"

How can she tell her only friend that she's leaving? Rachel took in a breath "I'm offered to join the AAP"

"Awesome! The AAP, that's amazing Rachel!...what's the AAP?"

Rachel chuckled "It's a program where I.." Rachel lost her train of thought when she saw Daisy's smile form into a frown "Have to go back to earth"

The blue-eyed girl furrowed her brows "You're leaving?"

"Just for a while"

"You can't leave. Who's gonna be with me when I have Movie Fridays?" Daisy's chest started to heave

"Daisy, breathe! I have an interview on Sunday, so it's a yes/no situation"

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

"How do you feel? You're gonna go back to earth"

"I feel...so many emotions. I'm shocked, happy, scared"

"You're happy. That's all that matters right now. Please be safe, earth is a filthy place"

Rachel is surely going to miss her. And she's right, who will she be with on Movie Fridays? The two girls just spent the rest of the day at the pond talking and feeding the ducks. Daisy offered to sleepover at her house since they only have a week left to see each other. Rachel gladly accepted it.

Their days have been nothing but fun and tears. They watched movies, ate a lot of junk food. Well, Daisy did. Rachel drank her green juice which to her friend said it tasted like water down grass.

The Sunday came quicker than they expected. Rachel gave her friend one last hug before she left for her interview. As she was walking she thought about how different it will be like, no more fluffy sidewalk, no happy faces. Even if she tried to convince herself not to go, her heart was telling her something else, and her feet didn't listen to her brain when she said to turn it around and head home.

Her heart started to pound against her chest when she walked through the building doors. She signed herself in and waited for her name to be called. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement knowing that she will leave this place to go back to her home.

"Rachel Berry, Luke Clark will see you now" The receptionist said nicely

A tall man escorted her to Luke's office, Rachel examined all the little details just to make sure it's not an evil trap. She sat down on the leather chair and was now face-to-face with the one and only Luke Clark.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel Berry" Luke smiled

"Likewise"

"Now, as you read on the letter, you are one of the few people who have been selected to join the AAP. But you're wondering "why me?", right?" Rachel nodded at his question "You see, we keep a record of everyone who comes to heaven. Speaking of records, I have yours right here"

Luke licked his thumb and turn page after page in Rachel's folder. The brunette was sweating bullets, who keeps records of people's deaths?! She saw Luke furrowed his brows and gave Rachel a shocked yet pity look

"Oh..Rachel. I'm so sorry.."

Rachel shook her head "You have nothing to be sorry about"

He gave her a firm smile and continued "Well, we read the records and some people from earth are dealing with the same thing. So, the whole point about the AAP is to guide them to another direction other than death"

Rachel was disgusted, the nerve of this man "So you want me, a girl who's already dead, to help a living healthy person live their life?"

"Do you want to see another child die? Being taken away from their family and friends?"

"They're going to die anyways! So why does it matter?"

"Just because you were taken away at an early age doesn't mean they have to, too!"

Rachel had no other words, that sentence just made matters even worse. She felt her tears swelling up, but she can't cry. At least now not.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean it. I lost my temper" Luke laid back in his chair, massaging his temples "That's how I came here..because of my temper I'm here and not down there with my family"

"I'm sorry. I'm only two years into this life style and the subject of this is still sensitive to me"

"I understand. If you're not up for this program then it's understandable"

Rachel mentally did a pros and cons list, so far pros are winning. And oddly there was no cons.

"Sign me up"

Luke explained to her that she has to stay on earth till her mentee is stable enough to handle their problems on their own. He gave her, her own wings and angel dust. The angel wings are to let her mentee know that she means no harm, only her mentee can see them, but to the rest of the world she as seen as a regular person. She can choose to be seen or heard if she really wants to. The angel dust is to lose a certain amount of memory, say for instance if someone who recognized you and exposes your death then just flick some dusk on them and they will forget who you were.

Luke also handed her a copy of who she will be assigned to.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. Make sure to arrive at their house and watch over them. You can come back, but if your mentee is calling out for you then you have to return to earth, is that clear?"

"Crystal. Are there any do's or don'ts about being a mentor?"

"Just two: Don't be a bad influence. And Do guide them to success and stability"

Rachel smiled "I can do that, I have been- I've done it for the past 15 years"

"Rachel, your death was not your fault"

The brunette didn't respond, she didn't want to. Rachel turned on her heel and headed out to pack up her stuff. Luckily Luke gave her a suitcase that you can stuff your belongings and could easily be fitted into your pocket. Before Rachel could walk out, Luke had one more message for her

"Before you go, make sure you wear this" Luke clicked a device to her wrist "This is to let you know if there's an evil spirit around. Make sure you don't get close to them, they will turn you into one of them"

"This assignment suddenly got dangerous for my liking" Rachel let out a stiff laugh

"You'll be fine. And remember if you don't want to be seen, your inner thoughts will calculate it and you'll be invisible. Try it out"

Rachel closed her eyes and thought _'I don't want to be seen'_ she felt a tingle through her whole body. She opened her eyes "Did it work?"

Luke seem impressed of how quickly Rachel had learn "Perfect"

Rachel happily exited the building with her new pair of wings, people gave her confused looks, but she could care less. When she got home, she went straight to packing her stuff. Rachel still couldn't believe that this is happening, she going to see the real world all over again. Rachel heard a knock at the door, she knew who it was so she snapped her fingers and then an angry Daisy appeared

"You know I hate it when you do that. Are you that lazy to open the door now?" Daisy rubbed her head to relief some pressure

"Sorry Daisy, I'm just so excited!"

Daisy saw how Rachel already packed all of her things into the suitcase "You know there's a thing called folding"

"Well, I only have tonight to get ready. I leave in the morning"

"WHAT!"

"It wasn't my decision!"

"Can't believe this. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" The blue-eyed girl yelled

"So I can avoid being yelled at!"

Her friend took deep breaths to calm down her body "Sorry..I'm just really going to miss you"

"You know, I can visit from time to time. We'll be able to do our Movie Fridays"

Daisy smiled and let Rachel finish packing. At least she'll know that her best friends will always find time for her.

Once morning had struck, Rachel triple checked her check list, locked her doors and went to the same building from yesterday to meet with Luke. Luke was actually pretty excited too, he greeted Rachel and gave her the directions to her mentee's house. It took Rachel aback when she found out that she lived in Lima, Ohio, which makes it easier to see her dads. Luke showed her the way into another room with some sort of chamber device, Rachel gave him a scared expression

"Don't worry, Rachel. It's safe. This is a teleportation chamber, it's going to teleport you to earth"

"When I get there, will I be visible?" Rachel's shaky voice escaped her lips

"No, you'll be invisible. Once you're ready to expose yourself then you know what to do"

Rachel turned her hands into fist and gave the man a nod that she's ready, Luke carefully walked Rachel into the tiny chamber and locked it, just in case she freaks out and ruins the exportation. He counted down from 5 to 1

"5..4..3..2..1..Lima, Ohio!" He pulled the lever

Rachel felt a ton of pressure on her body, she could barely breathe, is this how people felt when they went through this? It didn't look like that in the movies! What felt like forever, only took 2 minutes to get to earth. Rachel felt the concrete beneath her feet, the cold wind hitting her cheeks. She missed how the sky looked in the mornings, pink with some yellow from the sun.

Rachel walked down memory lane with her eye filled with unshed tears. She almost forgot why she was there till she dropped the directions to her mentee's house. She picked it up and tried to read the directions, Rachel was always bad at maps. Her mentee's house was only a block away from her old house, she walked for about ten minutes till she reached her destination.

The brunette was about to ring the door bell till the door flew open and was met with a drained blonde. Rachel froze, suddenly terrified if the blonde could see her, but when she walked right through Rachel her question was answered. Rachel followed the blonde to her car and decided to take a drive with her, she kept staring at her and trying to figure out why this girl seem to live a bad life. The blonde didn't have any cuts or scars indicating self harm, no marks or bruises showing that she lived in an abusive family.

They came to a stop and Rachel recognized this place; it was her old high school. It hasn't changed a bit since Rachel was here. Then again, it's only been two years. Her thoughts were brought out by the sound of a car door closing and a blonde leaving. Rachel quickly followed the girl and tried to examine why she was sent to her. Rachel looked around and saw some new addictions to the school like, more trophies, new school lunch, and a plaque with her name on it- wait, hold up..

Rachel stared into the shelf where all the trophies where and saw her picture on the plaque, it read _"Rachel Berry. Gone to soon, but heaven needed another angel. We'll miss you."_ The brunette scoffed at the plaque, who was gonna miss her? Who did this stupid dedication to her? If she could, she would have gotten that plaque and thrown it on the floor. She felt a pain to her chest when she read the words _"gone to soon"_ yes, it was to soon, but you can't control death.

While Rachel was still looking at her plaque, she heard a cry coming from down the hall. She ran towards the sound and found an angry blonde covered in a red icy beverage. The brunette looked around and found the idiots who attacked the poor girl.

"What the hell, Karofsky!" The blonde yelled, wiping the red gunk off her face

"You still want me to bow down after you joined glee club? You're a joke, Fabray!"

The blonde shoved the football player to the lockers and made her way to the bathroom, Rachel followed her. She saw the blonde grab some paper towels and started to clean herself up. _'Should I tell her now?' _Rachel thought. Can this be the right moment to expose herself? _'Well, obviously she's just been humiliated. Help her, Rachel!' _

The brunette's heart began to pump harder and faster, she's not ready, but this isn't about her, it's about the blonde she's supposed to take care of. She used all her will power to expose herself, feeling that tingle run down her body. Rachel took a few steps towards her and lightly tapped her shoulder she stepped back to give the blonde some space. The blonde gasped, trying to steady herself on the sink.

"Quinn Fabray..I'm your _guardian angel_"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Quinn Fabray...I'm your guardian angel" _

Quinn chuckled in disbelief, thinking it was some immature joke

"Nice try, loser. Get out!"

"Quinn, I'm here to help. I'm not going to hurt you"

"Leave now or I swear I will end you" Quinn balled up her fist, showing the angel that she means business

Rachel rolled her eyes and headed to the door "Have fun with your slushie facial"

The brunette knew what it was like getting those icy showers on a daily basis. One in the morning before school and one after Glee Club, and speaking of Glee Club..

Rachel walked her way to the choir room and it was like she had never left. Everything's the same, no new trophies; well, there was two 2nd place trophies, but that doesn't beat the 1st place trophy she had won when she was a freshman. Then there was _another_ plaque that was similar to the one in the hallway, but this one had one of her quotes

_"Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special makes you special, right?"_

Rachel smiled at the quote. She remembered telling Mr. Schuester that no one liked her, which was true. She would get the cold shoulder, death glares, and lets not forget the slushies.

The bells rang indicating class has started, she notice a couple of students walk in and she decided that she'll stay for this lesson. Rachel really missed Glee, and she was surprised that there were more people who joined this year. Rachel glanced up and saw Quinn come in with an irritated look. She took her seat in the back next to two cheerleaders.

"Alright guys, you ready!" Rachel automatically recognized that voice of enthusiasm, it was Mr. Schuester

"Ready for..?"

"Regionals! Please don't tell me you guys forgot. We have been working on the set list for a week now"

"We didn't forget. We're just not excited about it. We always get second place"

"Would you rather be in last place, Santana?" The teacher snapped. Rachel never seen this side of him, he's usually so supporting and gentle

The Latina quickly stood on her feet causing her chair to fall "What's the point! We never made it pass second place!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear this 'second place' talk. We _are _going to make it..she would have wanted us to.."

The glee kids exchanged looks, who was he talking about? Rachel knew.

"Mr. Schue.. Who would've wanted us to?" Quinn asked, trying not to upset him

The teacher went to the trophy case and grabbed Rachel's plaque. He held up to his chest for everyone could see

"This girl, Rachel Berry, was one of my students two years ago. She would always tell me to not give up, we're gonna make it. God, if only she was here again"

Rachel had tear stains down her cheeks, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer and if she did she would have exploded. The brunette's eyes went wide when she heard Quinn say:

"Mr. Schue she is here. I just bumped into her in the bathroom"

The teacher narrowed his eyes "Quinn, Rachel Berry passed away two years ago.."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Quinn, however, looked like she was about to have a panic attack. She just saw the ghost of Rachel Berry and she told her to go away. She seemed so real, so alive and young, she can't be dead, right?

Quinn raised her hand to ask another question

"_Quinn..don't_"

The blonde looked around to see who said that, but no one was even paying attention to her. She brought her hand down and waited for her teacher to continue, but by the looks of it they might not since he is still staring at her plaque...crying silently.

After class, Quinn continued to think about her encounter with the ghost. Did she just imagine it? How could she when she hasn't seen that face around school. She barely notice the plaque in the choir room that has been there for two years or so.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when a jock shoved her against the lockers

"Sorry, didn't see ya there"

"Fuck you Karofsky!" Quinn yelled with venom in her voice, but it wasn't venomous enough to scare him

"What did you say to me?" He stepped closer, ready to fight back

"I said, and I repeat, FUCK YOU"

"You're gonna get it now, Fabray" The large jock lunged himself to knock Quinn to the ground, but was stopped when another force pushed him on his side.

He looked around, but saw no one defending Quinn. And the blonde looked just as shocked as the rest of the kids that surrounded them. Karofsky managed to get on his feet only to be brought back down. He felt pressure on his neck, like someone was choking him to death

"_Run Quinn! Now!_"

Did anybody else hear that? Quinn looked lost and confused to what was happening

"_NOW QUINN!_"

Okay, that time sounded a bit scary than last time. Quinn took a few steps backwards then just ran the other way. Rachel watched her go to safety, which brought a smile to her face. Then looked back down with evil in her eyes, she gave the jock a couple of punches and slaps till he's had enough, but it wasn't. Rachel got off him and ran in Quinn's direction. Was she supposed to do that? Fight other people? Well, she is here to protect Quinn, and they said nothing about violence.

After a few twist and turns, she finally caught up to Quinn in the auditorium. The blonde was sitting in the middle of the stage and looking out to the empty audience. Rachel carefully made her way to sit in front of Quinn, her eyes were glossy and ready to shed some tears.

"_Are you okay, Quinn?_"

Quinn squinted her eyes trying to find the voice, but alas no one was there again. Is she going crazy? Did she finally lose it?

"_Can you hear me?_"

The blonde scooted back in fear and took in some air. It's not even noon yet and she's already planning on going home, too much has happened and she needs the sleep.

"_Oh for God sakes_"

Rachel appeared before Quinn's eyes.

"Ohmygod!" Quinn shouted rather loudly and grabbed a nearby mop "Stand back! I'm warning you!"

Rachel chuckled "What are you going to do? Mop me to death?"

"How can I when you're already dead"

Rachel clenched her jaw and tried to remain calm. She doesn't care if it's been two years, she still has feelings. Just some airheads don't think so because everyone thinks ghost don't have nothing other than their spiritual energy.

"Knock it off. I'm here to protect you"

"No, you're a ghost! Just a spirit who isn't rested"

Rachel arched an eyebrow "I'm well rested enough. Who do you think saved your butt when that idiot jock tried to murder you?"

Quinn loosen her grip on the mop "That was you?" Rachel nodded "And you were the voice I was hearing?"

"Yes"

"Then..why'd you tell me 'no' when I was gonna ask a question?"

Rachel looked down at her feet, trying not to make eye contact anymore "He's never comfortable when you ask him about me. I was even surprised he said my name"

Luckily for Quinn the bell had rang again, she politely excused herself to class and told Rachel not to follow her anymore. But what Quinn doesn't know is that Rachel will never leave her.

Rachel took a break from watching Quinn and went to the girls restroom. Who knew that watching Quinn Fabray could be so tiring? Rachel glanced at her watch and she still had two more hours to the school day.

"Can this day be over already?" She huffed

Suddenly, she felt a sting on her chest, her body started to warm up again. Confused to why she was feeling so angry, so she checked her watch, but there was no type of signal.

**"I said, Leave. Me. Alone" **

That was Quinn's voice. She doesn't sound like she's in danger, but rather irritated. Rachel tried to shake it off, maybe it wasn't a big deal.

**"Get your hands off me!" **

Nevermind it's a big deal. Rachel followed the echo which led her to the blonde's locker(?) And there stood another jock with a smug grin.

"C'mon, just give me another chance" The jock with the mohawk plead

"Why should I? You weren't there when I needed you" Quinn was on the verge of an emotional breakdown

"How was I supposed to know that-"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Rachel was filled with range, she could see that Quinn is hurting. Time for a beat down.

"_Leave Quinn.._"

Quinn shook her head and whispered "It's okay"

"What's okay?" The boy asked

"I'm not talking to you, Puck. I gotta go" Quinn slammed her locker and walked pass anyone who got in her way

"_What was all that about?_" Rachel said through gritted teeth "_I saw he was hurting you!_"

"He didn't do anything. Now leave me alone"

Rachel suddenly had an idea "_Okay_"

The brunette spotted the boy with the mohawk and slapped him behind the head. Puck stopped in his tracks, he looked lost. Rachel giggled to herself and gave him another smack.

"What the hell!" Puck yelled

The students gave him confused looks when he ran towards the front of the school

"_That'll teach you not to mess with Quinn_"

* * *

><p><em>'Aw she looks adorable here!' <em>Rachel thought as she was looking at Quinn's baby picture

Quinn thought that Rachel had left and was alone at last. She even undressed herself and walked around her room in nothing but her panties and bra. The funny thing is that Rachel had seen the whole thing, the ghost tried so hard to not laugh so instead she enjoyed the show. It's not called stalking when you're sent to protect her, right? Rachel hoped it wasn't.

The brunette decided to take a tour around the Fabray house, looking at all the fine art and family pictures. They look so happy... Rachel felt a wave of depression wash over her, she still hasn't paid a visit to her parents. A couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, so she walk through the front door and made her way to her old comfort zone.

Rachel caught sight of her house and an immediate smile crossed her lips. Her walk had an extra jump to it, she couldn't help it she was finally going to see her parents! Rachel looked through the window to see if she wasn't going to intrude on something very inappropriate, she assume nothings going on since the lights were out. She walked in and everything seemed lonely just like her house up there.

It's like there hasn't been much activity in years! Rachel walked up stairs and took a right turn into her room, the strangest thing is that none of her stuff was there. Well, she guessed that her dads moved it to storage or to the basement. Rachel kept looking around and it's like she's in a strangers house, she doesn't recognize anything. Even their picture frames were gone!

Suddenly she heard the door knob jiggle, someone was coming in. She waited patiently for them to come in, but it wasn't who she expected to be. A married couple walked through with their luggage and two kids. Rachel breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

_'Oh no they didn't'_

She saw the couple made their way to the couch and turned on the TV. That was her dads couch, her _DADS'_ TV! Who do they think they are, walking in here like they own the place...oh god..maybe they did? Rachel raced her way up to her former bedroom and did a triple check. She was right, they did live here. There's drawings and pictures of them hanged up on the walls instead of her Broadway posters and play bills. Oh god, her play bills! She spent years getting those!

Rachel couldn't believe this, they can't live here! It's _her_ house that she lived with _her_ fathers. She has to make them go away..for good.

First, she started with the little kids. Knocking over their crayons from the desk, misplacing a hair brush. It wasn't enough, so she went for the big guns. As the little girl played with her dolls she notice that she's missing her Monster High doll, she looked on the bottom of her bed, behind the dresser, but nothing. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and it was her doll floating, the girl's skin turned pale and her eyes were filled with fear. When she took a step back, Rachel moved forward with the doll. Then the little girl went screaming to her parents. Rachel knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but it was her house first.

**"What the hell are you doing here!"**

Really, Quinn? You choose this moment to call for help? Right in the middle of possibly getting her house back? Once again this isn't about her, it's about protecting the perfect princess from her _perfect_ life. Rachel clenched the doll so hard that she made a dent on the head

"_Whoops_"

Rachel snapped her fingers and was instantly transported to Quinn's room. She saw the blonde near her window and on the other side was that jock again. Where the hell are her parents!? Did he really climb that tree? How cliché is that.

"What part of NO don't you understand?"

"The NO part" The jock fought back "Can't we just talk about this? I know it's been hard-"

"Hard?" Quinn bitterly laughed "You don't know how it feels being in that situation. Now leave, Puckerman!"

"No"

Rachel is seriously sick of him, since he won't take no for an answer..

Rachel made her way on the branch where Puck was standing and lightly hopped, putting a bit pressure on the branch. She can hear the branch giving out, just one more hop and-

"Puck!" Quinn screamed. She looked down to see if the boy was alright, but she guessed he ran home since he wasn't no where down there.

"You're welcome"

Quinn let out another scream, she turned to her direction and glared "I thought I told you to leave"

"That's not a nice way to thank your angel from protecting you..._AGAIN_"

"I told you I don't need protecting!"

Rachel smirked "By the looks of today you really need my protection"

Quinn pressed her back against the wall and slid down "Why me?" She said effortlessly

"I honestly have no clue. I'm still trying to figure that out, but all I know is that you're in Glee club and got a slushie cause of it"

Quinn didn't respond she didn't want to bicker with the angel anymore.

"Well, _Rachel_.. Since you're here; can you put me to bed?"

Rachel saw how tired the blonde was looking, she can barely keep her eyes open. Rachel nodded and helped Quinn to her twin-size bed and tucked her in, Rachel took a seat on the floor and just watched her fall into deep bliss.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt her phone vibrate under her pillow, she groaned and made the mistake to ignore it. Then it rang again and she threw it across the room.<p>

"Ow! Watch where you throw things"

The blonde was startled when she heard Rachel's voice. So it wasn't a dream, everything that happened yesterday was real.

"Sorry" Quinn rubbed her eyes and looked for the time "Hey, what time is it?"

Rachel turned over to check Quinn's phone "It's 10:30"

"Oh crap! I'm late!" The blonde quickly rushed on her clothes and tried to fix her bed head without taking a shower

"Late for?"

"School! You know the one that starts at eight in the morning"

Rachel rolled her eyes "Yes, I know that, but I mean, why go? You're already late. Just take a day off"

Quinn looked at the angel as if she grew two heads "_Day off?_" Rachel nodded "That's ditching school"

"Not if you're sick" Rachel went over to the desk and jotted out an absence note "What's your mother's name?"

"Judy. But I'm not sick"

"The school doesn't have to know that"

Quinn looked over Rachel's shoulder and spotted the note. It actually looks like a real note! Rachel blew on the paper and gave it to Quinn "Here you go"

"Aren't you supposed to not teach me these things?" Quinn deadpanned

"Look how tired you are. I'm doing you a favor"

"_Have_ you ever forged an absence note?"

When the angel didn't respond, Quinn felt the need to slap herself and take back what she said. Rachel's a ghost! Anything is sensitive to her.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me to ask. Let's just go back to sleep" Quinn handed her a blanket and pillow

Rachel gave Quinn a weak smile and settled on the floor. After minutes of silence, Rachel whispered

"All the time"

After two hours, Quinn couldn't go back to sleep knowing she's ditching school, so she quietly grabbed her bag and tip-toed her way to the front door. There is no way she's missing school just cause her _protector _told her to.

While Quinn was driving to school, she took out her blush and applied to her cheeks and her nose; to give it that sick affect. Darken her eyes with brown eye shadow and did her hair in a ponytail. Quinn was impressed on how "sick" she looked that it can come in handy one day plus the fake note. Quinn parked her car and made her way to Spanish class, everyone gave her weird looks, but Quinn could care less. She was here to get her education not to impress people.

While Quinn was taking some notes, she saw tiny paper balls fly to her notebook. She looked to the right and saw her friend, Santana, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Quinn mouthed

"Check your phone!" She mouthed back

Quinn looked through her bag and realized that she left it near Rachel since she accidentally threw it at her when she woke up.

"I don't have it"

Santana was about to pass Quinn a note, but her phone caught her attention. Quinn studied the Latina's face, she looked confused.

"I thought you said you didn't have your phone?" Santana whispered

"I don't"

Santana wrote down her message on a piece of paper and wrapped it around her phone. She passed it to her friend, Brittany, then passed it to Quinn. The note said:

_"I texted you "Where's Puck?" Then I got this- Read the phone-" _

_**Quinn- He told me he was going out of town. He left last night.**_

Quinn's eyes filled with fear and anger. This has Rachel written all over it. Didn't she tell her to leave her alone!? Many different scenarios came through Quinn's mind and had her shaking with fear. Quinn excused herself to the bathroom, taking Santana's phone with her, to make a quick phone call.

Quinn dialed star 67 then her number. She waited about three rings before Rachel picked up

"Hello? Who-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" The claws are out now, there's no going back

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said innocently

"Don't play dumb with me, I know it was you who texted Santana!"

"Well, she wanted to know where your friend was so I texted her for you"

Quinn was sick of this "Where's Puck!"

"Like I said: He's out of town"

After that, the line went dead, how dare she hang up on Quinn Fabray! By the end of this day Rachel will get an ear full.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fabray house, Rachel tidied up for Quinn's arrival. Making her a sandwich, taking out the trash, and ready to prove the girl wrong. Rachel glanced at the window and saw a fiery blonde stomping through the driveway.<p>

"_OHH RACHEL!_" Quinn slammed the door on her way in to the living room and found the angel sitting on the couch holding a sandwich

"Quinn! I figured after a long day of _school _you'd be hungry, so I made you a snack" Rachel went over to Quinn and handed her the plate, but instead of grabbing it Quinn slapped it out of her hands "I spent ten minutes making that!"

"Where the fuck is Puck!"

Rachel giggled "That rhymed!"

"RACHEL!"

"I told you he's out of town!"

"Liar! You wanted him gone the first time you saw him"

"True, but if you can let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain! He's probably buried alive somewhere cause of you!"

"Quinn, you're over-"

"How could you do that! Do you know how much trouble you could be in?!"

"Will you-"

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. I've had enough of you-"

"SHUT UP!"

Rachel got heated. It's one thing not to believe her, but not letting her explain is another. The brunette gripped onto Quinn's wrist, digging her nails into her skin, and escorted her up the stairs to Quinn's room

"Rachel you're hurting me!" Quinn tried to break free, but it only made it worst

"Silence!" Rachel gripped tighter, she couldn't control her strength

"Let go of me!"

Once up the stairs, Rachel locked the door and released the blonde's wrist. Quinn examined the marks Rachel had left her, her nails weren't long, but it did draw some blood. Quinn massaged the pain away while Rachel took deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said tenderly "People never let me explain anything...you triggered something inside me that was never unleashed two years ago"

Rachel stepped closer to Quinn she reassured her that she's calm now. Rachel grabbed her wrist and massage it, Quinn flinched at the contact. She felt the tears coming out, her angel has hurt her; oh the irony.

"Can I explain myself now, Quinn?"

Quinn didn't dare to look at her right now, she's afraid she might hurt her again. The blonde nodded in response.

"When Puck 'fell' off the tree, I moved him into the bushes. Once you fell asleep I went to go check up on him since I heard some groaning and moaning.."

_"Am I dreaming?" The boy asked, taking some twigs out of his hair_

_"No, you're not. You fell off that tree" _

_Puck's eyes widen and stood quickly "Holy shit! You're-You're that girl from the plaque!" _

_Rachel knew this was going to happen so she digged into her dust and blew some in his face. His features soften._

_"Where am I?" He asked _

_"You're outside Quinn's house"_

_"Can you give her a message from me?" Rachel nodded "Tell her that I'm sorry I wasn't there for her. I'm going to California for a while to raise the money she needed. I just wanted to say goodbye" _

_Rachel furrowed her brows "Why does she need money?" _

_Puck was uncertain to tell a stranger someone else's problem "She had, um, __**surgery **__and I was responsible for it, so I'm making up for it now" _

_Alright, she bought it for now. Rachel gave the boy a 'good luck and be safe' speech_

"...So you see, I was telling the truth. I deserve an apology"

"That loser" Quinn shook her head in disgust "He turns into superman at last-minute"

Rachel sat on the bed next to Quinn, draping an arm around her "At least he's trying, right?"

"_Trying?_" Quinn scoffed "_Trying_ is when they push away everything for you._Trying _is when they put all their effort into you.."

Rachel gently stroked the blonde's soft hair. She didn't get why Quinn is so upset, if someone at least _tried_ for her, it could have made a difference in her past life.

"Just be grateful that someone cares for you. No one ever tried to help me.."

"You don't get it Rachel.."

_'Obviously!' _Rachel thought

"He doesn't care. He's only doing it because I forced him to. He was never there for me when I needed someone"

Now Rachel was curious to what happen between them. All this talk about money and not being there, is getting into Rachel's detective side. This blonde just needs to open up more, but how?

"You know, Quinn, I'm always going to be here. Notice how you tried to push me away, but I never went away"

"You were _forced _to be here"

"No, I had a choice. They saw you struggling and they sent me"

"How's it like up there, in heaven?"

Quinn has always wanted to know this question ever since her grandmother died. She asked her father and the church, but they all said the same thing: A world of peace. That's it. No specific detail on how it looks. But now that she has Rachel, she can know everything!

Rachel was taken aback, she didn't expect Quinn to ask her that..at all. Rachel replayed all the memories she had up there, a smile grew on her face at the thought.

"Heaven is...wondrous. It's a place where you no longer have to be in fear, a place where you can be yourself. The atmosphere is calm, not to mention the free food.." Rachel is sugar-coating it, she can't tell a Christian girl that heaven can be a nightmare.

"Hey.." Quinn poked her side, she saw the frown form on the brunette's face "Where were you just now?"

"If I tell you then I'll crush your perspective about it"

Quinn hesitantly grabbed the angel's hand and gave it a light squeeze "You can tell me. I can take it"

"It's a nightmare, heaven may be a pleasant place to be...but it's not. You're alone, once you go there you can never go back. Every single _damn _day I had to _pretend _that I still _lived_ with my parents, I-I.." Her sobs caught up to her and that lump in her throat was just getting harder to get rid of.

"Rachel.. You don't have to.."

"No" Rachel steadied her breathing "I want you to know. For the pass two years, I had to talk in my dads' voice and every time I do it just gets harder to do. Yesterday, before Puck arrived, I went to my old house. When I got there it was gone, my furniture, family photos, my _dads_..everything gone

I don't want you to think that heaven is a perfect place. Don't _ever _think of ending your life. I want you to achieve your goals and live each day to the fullest...cause you never know when it'll be your last"

Quinn's eyes were now filled with tears and her perspective on happiness was a lie. She felt so betrayed, she just couldn't get a break from all the negative of the world. Wait till she tells her parents about this..well, let them think all they want for now.

Quinn gently pushed Rachel on her shoulders, the brunette was startled back the action, but then caught on to what she was doing. They both laid on their backs and enjoyed the rest of the evening to themselves.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I've been meaning to ask: Where are your parents?"

Quinn turned her head to face Rachel "They're on a business trip. They'll be here soon"

"Are they always out of town?"

"A couple times a month, but I got used to it"

They both stayed in silence for a moment till it was Quinn's turn to ask a question

"Rachel, is there a limit to our curiosity?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I ask you a question, will you be able to answer?"

"As in personal?" The blonde nodded "Oh. Well, you have to gain my trust first. I am no open book. I hope you understand"

"I do. And you can bet that I'll gain your trust" Quinn smirked

"We'll see about that, hot-shot" Rachel giggled "Does that rule apply to you?"

"Of course. You can't get away with it that easily"

"Then I guess we have some work to do"

All Quinn did was smile and pull the covers over them. She didn't know why she pushed Rachel away, Rachel is a sweet caring person. This time is was Quinn's turn to watch the angel fall into deep sleep, she's so peaceful when she's sleeping.

"You're sticking with me, Rachel Berry. No matter what" Quinn whispered

What Quinn didn't know was that Rachel was half asleep, she heard every word and was satisfied that she is wanted by her little blonde mentee.


End file.
